It all started when you get a bit jealous
by storylover1234
Summary: He could've done nothing. He could've stayed quiet, but his body just had to react on his own. Was this how it felt to be jealous? is it because of this feeling he ended up in this mess? And will this mess turn into a flower that will bloom? MxN R&R!
1. Chapter 1

MikanxNatsume

A/N: This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction and also it's about my favorite pairing in this anime and I just adore it! When I wrote this I really really I said **REALLY **liked Natsume Hyuuga. He is like the coolest guy ever but recently I moved on to another character...

Natume: Thank god too.

Author: -Evil glares-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything T T

It was just the end of the day of an ordinary Friday with nothing special about it. Everyone had left to go back to the dormitory. A 15 year old girl named Sakura Mikan and a few of her other friends was still there after school.

"Ne…Hotaru, why don't we go to Central Town tomorrow? It would be great fun and…"

"No, I'm busy with another invention that will bring me a lot of fortune and I must concentrate this entire weekend. Why don't you go and ask someone else?"

"Innchou is busy this weekend since he is the class president. Anna and Nonoko are busy too…"

"Why don't you try asking your partner or Ruka?"

"Ruka-Pyon is in the woods looking after Piyo. Natsume wa…Natsume wa…I haven't asked yet, but I'm pretty sure he'll say no anyway." Mikan looked over towards Natsume. He had his manga book covering his face, his feet on the desk getting some rest like he normally does.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

Mikan let out a long sigh. She didn't even know why she is even trying when she already knows the answer. I mean what did you expect from the world's coldest person? She walked towards him slowly clenching her fists hoping the luck goddess is on her side today.

"Ne…Natsume?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go to the Central town with me?"

"No," Natsume coldly rejected Mikan. Mikan dangled her head. _Yapari…_ At the same time as Mikan felt how stupid she was, she heard the voice she wanted to hear the most when she was feeling down.

"Oi!! Mikan-Chan! "It was the coolest guy in the middle school division. He had blue hair, matching blue eyes with a little star near the corner of his eyes.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Tsubasa was always there when Mikan needed him. He was like a big brother to her. A very nice and caring brother not like some people.

In an instant, all Mikan's friends could feel the temperature rising up and followed by the coldest, the scariest, the one and only Natsume's glare to Tsubasa!

"Mikan! Noda-sensei (A/N: I think that's his name) finally came back from his time trip and asked if you are free next Monday so that you can train again?" Mikan still hasn't quite mastered her Alice yet so training is still necessary.

"Hai! I will be there in the classroom after school!" Mikan was getting pumped up. Noda-sensei hasn't been back for a long time now. He's always on his long 'holiday'.

Tsubasa smiled and turned to leave but was grabbed by Mikan on the sleeve.

"Tsubasa-senpai… Everyone is busy and no-one wants to go to Central Town with me. Can you come with me this Saturday? You can bring Misaki-senpai with you as well." Mikan gave Tsubasa one of her famous puppy dog eyes that every time that Tsubasa falls for and this time there is no difference.

The tension in the classroom got more awkward and the temperature was definitely above 30 degrees C, but Mikan can't feel it since she has the Nullification Alice.

Tsubasa hesitated for a few seconds for he could also feel the temperature in this awkward room, but his little Kouhai is more important.

"O…" (A/N: he was trying to say okay) Tsubasa was cut off immediately by Natsume's surprising outburst.

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. Mikan had never given him her puppy dog eyes so why does Tsubasa deserve it?

"She asked _ME_ first." He gave another glare that clearly showed 'piss off' while using an arm blocking between them as if he was protecting Mikan from a devil.

"Demo…you said before…"

"I changed my mind. Figure that out polka-Dots!" He yelled at her furiously, angrier than normally.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Jeez… all I did was ask Tsubasa-senpai if he would like to go to Central Town with me and you suddenly budged in like a freak!" Mikan wasn't the type that likes to lose arguments especially when her opponent is Natsume.

_Why do I even care? My body just suddenly moved by itself._

Natsume glared at Mikan then back at Tsubasa, hoping that Tsubasa would give up on Mikan this weekend.

"Now, now Mikan-chan, you don't have to be that mean. Anyway I'm kind of busy this weekend so…" Tsubasa wasn't a very good liar, even Mikan could tell, but, as a nice hearted person she didn't want to show how disappointed she was. She thought Tsubasa didn't want to go with her but the actual thing is that Natsume pretty much scared him away.

"Its okay…I'll go with this jerk then." Mikan gave Tsubasa a sweet smile and glared at Natsume.

_I guess different people get treated in different ways… though I did nothing to make her act that way. _(A/N: ye right)

Tsubasa bid his goodbye and quickly rushed out of the classroom after that horrible nightmare, to Tsubasa that is.

"Polka-Dots!"

"What?" Being Mikan, she is still annoyed at what Natsume did but kind of happy at the same time.

"Time and place?"

"Ummmm….10 o'clock at the bus stop that gets to central town?"

_10? Is she nuts? I normally wake up at 12…_

"Fine with me…" Not showing any of his thoughts.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

Author: phew finally done! This story had been in my draft book for quite some time now and I finally decided to write it! Chapter 2 and 3 is already written. It's just that… I can't be stuff typing it yet. Maybe when I feel bored I'll update it! (or when I get lots and lots and lots of reviews!)

P.S: Thanks to my wonderful beta A.K.A one of my evil friends.-cough-the violent one-cough- She helped me a lot with this stories. I appreciate her a lot! And thx to my second beta 2! she proof read after my evil friend! really...THX!

Ikuto appears

Author: KYAAAAAAA! IKUTO!! (A/N: I'm really obsessed with Ikuto right now from Shugo Chara)

Leaps to Ikuto and never lets him go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author: Wow! Look at all these reviews!

XxblackwingsxX: Yay! Glad u liked it my new fwend!

Vivienne: …hi? My violent fwend…(she's my beta I was talking about) I wont count u as a review…

Mikka08: Thx 4 reading my story. Glad u liked it too!

KMAC 08: Here is my update! Enjoy!

XxXJTDXxX: Lol we can make an Ikuto fan club!

Waterangel: I don't mind Kuukai it's just that Ikuto is better lol! No offence!

Author: Again thx 4 the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything T T!

Saturday has finally arrived. It was a cold morning; it was one of those days Natsume didn't want to get out of bed, but today, it was different, something dragged and pushed him awake.

"Damn…It's only 8." He tossed and turned but still couldn't get back to sleep. After half an hour wrestling with the demon inside of him, he finally gave up.

_I wonder what I should wear today. _

He shook the thought away. Why should he care about what he was going to wear? Normally he'd just randomly pick from his stuffed up closet, but the thought crept into his mind again.

_Do I look better in blue or black? Jeans or shorts?_

This is getting too scary for Natsume. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Natsume, are you awake? I heard you throwing stuff on the ground from my room." It was Ruka, his best friend. He lived next door to him, so Ruka could hear every single sound from Natsume's room.

"Ruka, you can come in if you want."

Ruka cracked open the door finding that all these clothes was on the floor. There was a silence between them for a while.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked.

"Trying to find clothes to wear," Natsume answered casually.

"Why?" Natsume was getting a bit annoyed. He hates it when people asks him questions non-stop.

"I'm going out with Polka-Dots today."

Ruka felt a bit jealous that Natsume was going put with Mikan, but also happy for Natsume at the same time, since he knows the dirty little secret Natsume was keeping.

"Ummmm….you'll look nice with that black T-shirt, that pair of jeans and…that pair of runners!" Ruka pointed out every thing he said and Natsume picked up each one.

"Tch…Like I care what I wear."

Ruka chuckled and glanced at the clock. It read 8:45am.

"Oh my gosh! I have to find Piyo otherwise it'll run around in the forest again." Ruka rushed outside without even saying goodbye to his best friend. Natsume couldn't care less if Ruka was here or not, he just got changed.

It was 9 by the time he finished, but there was still an hour left.

_It wouldn't hurt if I went there early._

He picked up his shounen manga and started to head to the bus station. Everyone was staring at Natsume especially the fan girls. Natsume looked surprisingly cool today, but they were more surprised that the lazy 'kuro neko' was up so early today.

He managed to stay alive with all the fan girls following him and those who 'tried' to greet him. When he arrived it was about 9:45 it would've been 9:30 if it wasn't for those annoying people who were stopping him in the middle of the pathway. He opened his shounen manga and started to read. Thank god no-one was going to Central town today, that's because everyone was so busy with the up coming festival which the 'dangerous ability club' could participate in, but couldn't help with anything. Quite a while passed since he checked his watch, 10:15.

_She's late…I wonder if she's okay…_ He shook his head. That was the third time today._ Why do I even care about that annoying freak? _He was blank for a few seconds until he saw a hand waving in front of him.

"Natsume! Moshi moshi?" It was Mikan's sweet voice. Natsume turned his head finding the pretty brunette standing before his eyes.

The wind softly blew between them. If anyone saw this, they would've thought they were having a romantic time but Natsume just smirked.

"So…it's ichigo today huh?" His smirk grew wider than before. _5…4…3…_

"HENTEI!!" Mikan shouted furiously.

"You're reaction has become quicker than before. Baka." Natsume just shrugged. The bus arrived and there was nobody on it.

"Let's go, ichigo panty girl."

"Hmph!"

They sat next to each other and Natsume opened his shounen manga again. Mikan was wondering why Natsume never turned a page from the start of the bus trip. _Hmmm…weirdo!_

Author: Phew I'm finally done!

Mikan: Nene…why wasn't Natsume flipping the pages.

Author: Hmmm…let's see, maybe he was staring at somebody else!

Natsume: She's too dense to notice.

Mikan: I know! He was staring at the…BUS DRIVER!

Author trips over

Natsume: See

Author: I need Ikuto's company! IKUTO!! (plz R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Finally decided to type this chapter!

Natsume: Took you long

Me: What? Can't wait until you spend time with Mikan?

Natsume: Tch…like I care

Me: Tch to you too! Anyway thanks for all those reviews! I appreciate them! You guys really rock!

Clouds lunn: I'm glad you liked it! Thx!

Alwaysbtheir: Here ya go! Next chappy!

Cookiegal: You rock 2!

XxblackwingsxX: Thx 4 correcting me fwend!

Aliceacademy8: tehe! Glad you liked the ending!

XxXJTDXxX: Shhhh! We must cover our identy! I think Ikuto doesn't like fangirls so we must keep this a secret! Lol!

KMAC 08: Glad you liked the dense part 2!

Shiro-Kitsune8: I know! I laughed at that 2! Natsume: Shuddup!

Me: I hope you guys like this chapter too! Viv! (My beta) Happy b'day!

* * *

"Ne…Natsume, are we there yet?" this was the sixth time Mikan had asked this. Natsume was getting pretty annoyed.

"If you shut up, yes." Natsume coldly replied.

Silence began to creep through again between them. Mikan was beginning to feel sleepy, she rubbed her eyes hoping she doesn't fall asleep soon, but the more she tried to fight it, the sleepier she got and soon enough she fell asleep. The bus made a sudden turn causing Mikan's head to lean on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume glanced more like glared at Mikan. He raised his book but hesitated for a few seconds and put the book back. This time he flipped the pages but once in a while he would take a quick glance at the sleeping beauty next to him.

The bus came to a stop and both walked out of it. They were at Central Town's main street where Mikan performed 'The Matchstick Girl'.

_Yawn_" We're at Central Town already? That was quick!"

"That's because you slept like a pig and I bet even the worlds loudest gong couldn't even wake you up."

"You know Natsume, sometimes I like it when you don't talk! AND I don't sleep like a pig!" Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Oh sorry, that's right…you ARE a pig!"

"Grrrrr…hmph!" Natsume loved that look on her face, the one that means 'a price from a victory' the reason he teases her a lot was because of that cute angry look. It was a prize alright.

"Wahhhhhh!!HOWALON!" Mikan ran to the Howalon store with a long queue as usual, but Mikan would do anything to eat Howalon and that includes going with Natsume to Central Town and lining up in the long queue.

"Pig." Natsume muttered under his breath. Natsume leaned on a big tree and started to read again. After 10 minutes Mikan ran to the same tree.

"Natsume, you want some?" Mikan held out a pink huff puff.

"No." He coldly rejected it. He hated sweet things especially candy. It's too childish to eat candy anyway.

"Suit yourself." Mikan stuffed the pink cloud in her mouth and it melted in her mouth, one word, heaven.

Right now, in a close bush, a camera was pointing at Natsume and Mikan. Yup you've got it right, she had purple hair and cold eyes and next to her was a shy blushing blond head with a rabbit in his arms.

"Imai-san…why are we taking pictures of Sakura-san and Natsume?"

"What do you think?" Ruka sweat dropped. _I have a feeling she's going to blackmail Natsume with these one day or sell these pictures for money. It's kind of obvious since she has money signs in her eyes… and plus she blackmailed me before…_

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Imai-san! Why are you here?" _

_Hotaru searched in her little pouch and waved a picture in front of Ruka._

"_If you don't want this to be exposed in public then listen to everything I say."_

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"You might think I'm going to blackmail Natsume or sell them but I have other reasons too…"

…_she just totally read my mind…_

"I might try to blackmail you with these…" _Gulp_

"W-why should I care?"

"Because you don't want your beautiful Mikan to be displayed on the news board to create more rivals for you…AND Natsume…" Ruka sweat dropped again it was true he didn't want that and it was true Ruka had feelings towards Mikan, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He also had feelings towards someone that Ruka can't believe he has. Her nickname was the 'Blackmail Queen' thinking about the name is already scary enough.

"Quick Nogi-san! There leaving." Hotaru quickly packed up all her inventions in a flash and ran to another good spot to picture the next photograph. Mikan was walking towards a café store, it was her favourite after eating Howalon and Natsume followed closely behind. He didn't know why. He just did. Something was telling him, he was having fun.

-snap- -click- -click- -snap- (A/N: Hotaru's camera)

* * *

Me: I would like to say thanks to my beta again! (Yes the evil one) for reading this even though it was your day off. (she pushed it for a week and that's why it's a late update) AND YES! FINALLY DONE!!

Natsume: you said the same thing at the start, baka

Me: Natsume is the baka! I can't believe you hate sweets!

Natsume: Tch…

Me: IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Natsume: She meant please R&R…Tch why am I even saying this?


	4. Chapter 4

Me: OMG! U CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY I WROTE THIS DRAFT!

Mikan: Nani?

Me: I woke up in the middle of the night and thought about some good plot that made this story a 360 degree turn! And I'm proud of myself!

Natsume: Why can't you just write it the next day instead of writing it in the middle of the night?

Me: Because imagine I forgot about it the next day! It would be a shame!

Natsume: That explains why you're dumb!

Me: GRRRRR! Hmph! I'll go and read my reviews again to make me happy! HMPH!

XxblackwingsxX: lol! You're always the first one to review! –Squeal in happiness-

xXx Simple SilentxXx: Hehe! New reader! Glad you liked it!

Konnie: Yup, well…maybe not 4 long but ye he's enjoying himself now!

Cherrycookie: lol I luv cherry blossoms and cookie as well! Hehe!

DerangedInsanity.x: OMG! ISABEL! U MADE AN ACCOUNT! –Faints- (she's is a total Habbo freak)

Jingalingaling: lol funny! My fwends calls me Jingle! (They have their reasons but….I'll keep it to myself)

starrynight1234: lol we have something in common storylover1234 and starrynight1234 lol!

Mikan: You're doing well Sakura-san (me)

Sakura: Thx Mikan! I'm doing MUCH better than I thought I was! Oh ye! And Natsume? –Whispers- Do what I told you to do…NOW! -Whispers-

Natsume: -sigh- She doesn't own Gakuen Alice but will own an extra character in the future of this story…

Sakura: DO IT NOW!

Natsume: …-winks-

Sakura: KYAAAAA! –Faints-

Hotaru: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! . We should do business again Sakura-san…

Everybody: -sweat drop-

* * *

Chapter 4

Mikan was walking towards a café store, it was her favourite store after eating Howalon and Natsume followed closely behind. He didn't know why. He just did. Something was telling him, he was having fun.

-snap- -click- -click- -snap-

"Natsume! What do you want to eat?!" Mikan was being her cheerful self again, for the pass few years, she'd grown to be more mature, well…only a little bit though.

"Strawberry topped ice-cream." On the other hand Natsume talked more and burned less people as well. Things were getting better in Gakuen Alice.

"Ehh?! I didn't know Natsume liked strawberries…"

-Click- -Click- -Snap-

_Is it just me or do I feel somebody is watching us? _ (A/N: well duh! All these gals are practically looking at you as if you are a cupcake!)

Natsume turned his head around, only to find a little bush with some rabbit ears popping out.

…

"Ruka…" Natsume knew it was him. It was kind of obvious, since Ruka was the only one walking around with a rabbit in his hands.

"Baka! I thought bringing you would be a help, but it ended up being ALL your fault! I can't believe you blew our cover!" Ruka was amazed and also, that was the longest sentence Ruka heard Hotaru say in his entire life, apart from explaining her inventions. Ruka guiltily stood up.

Natsume arched an eyebrow, "And the other one?"

Hotaru also stood up looking pretty pissed off.

"Ruka, I though you were looking after Piyo and Hotaru! I thought you were in the lab making money!" Mikan, who still hasn't got what was happening, was asking stupid questions like the one above.

"Baka! I AM making money, but just in a different place and I was quite happy UNTIL someone interfered." Hotaru shot Ruka and Natsume both death glares.

_Great way to impress your crush, Ruka…_ Ruka mentally slapped his forehead in his mind.

"Since both of you are already here, why not join Natsume and I?" Natsume grunted after hearing this, he wanted to be ALONE with Mikan, not with their best friends as well.

"I know!" Mikan continued, "Why don't we have a…DOUBLE DATE?!"

Hotaru nearly dropped her camera, the keyword here is_ nearly_. Ruka _nearly _spilled his newly ordered orange juice and of course the famous Hyuuga Natsume kept his cold face but_ hardly_ controlled it.

"Oi, baka! Do you even know what it is?" Hotaru asked after calming herself in her head.

"Ye! It's when a group of _friends_, two guys and two girls has fun toge…"

**Baka baka baka**

"Ouch! That hurts, Hotaru!"

Natsume looked very disappointed. _Friends? Just friends?_

"If you don't know what it means then be quiet!"

Ruka sighed in relief. He thought he was acting a bit too obvious that even Mikan could tell he liked Hotaru, but of course he was disappointed as well, just like Natsume.

"Can't we at least PRETEND whatever double date is? It sounds fun and I've never tried it out…"

"No." Hotaru, as always will not, in a million of years, would she embarrass herself in public. After all, she is _Imai Hotaru. _

"Imai-san, why don't we just do what Mikan says, it sounds fun!" Ruka counted how many lives he had left before collecting all his courage to dare to go against the blackmail queen.

"Ruka-pyon! You rock!!" Mikan jumped out of her seat and hugged Ruka as tightly as she could, causing all these jealous looks from girls darting to Mikan, but as you all know, Mikan was too dense to notice. Also she was too dense to notice a certain raven head was fuming with anger. The temperature was so high that some of the customers in the café stood up, ready to leave. Ruka was used to Natsume changing temperatures; Natsume was doing it a lot recently. Even when Innchou talked to Mikan for a serious matter, Natsume would be fuming with jealousy and anger. Hotaru used her cooling down stone.

Invention Number 257 Cooling down Stone: It's a stone that absorbs the heat near the person who possess it. In this case it is me. Sold for only 5000 Rabbits. Limited time only.

Mikan finally let go of Ruka causing him to gasp for air, she then turned to Natsume, "What do you say, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes! Natsume and I will be a pair and Hotaru and Ruka can be a pair! Deal?"

Hotaru sighed in defeat.

"I'm only coming if you let me bring my baka gun along, my camera along AND I can take pictures whenever I want."

"There wouldn't be a difference even if I said no, right?" Mikan winked at Hotaru. Over the years, Mikan had become much smarter. At least she tried to avoid being hit by the baka gun as much as possible, but hey! Things don't always go the way it's planned.

**Baka baka baka**

"Hotaru! What was that for?"

"I only knew the dumb Mikan; I never remembered her being smart."

* * *

Me: Wohoo! Chapter finished!

Natsume: I heard you fired your beta…

Me: -sigh- if I didn't this chapter wouldn't be posted until next month….

Mikan: oO NEXT MONTH!? Why?

Me: Because SOMEBODY is too lazy to check it for me -.-

Natsume: So…how did you check it? I heard you suck at grammar.

Me: Ye…I do, so….I got cherrycookie to help me proofread and midnightluv to do it for me!

Mikan: Oh oh oh! I read their stories! It was great! 

Me: Ye me 2! You guys ROX! R&R

P.S I'm kinda getting tired of Ikuto…-sigh- I know… unbelievable

Natsume: -Smirks- It just means he's not as hot as I am.

Me: Oh well I lyk Ryouma now from Prince of tennis! RYOUMA!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry guys I haven't been able to update in the holidays!

Natsume: What were you doing?

Me: I went to America for a holiday!! 

Mikan: THAT'S AWESOME!

Me: Hehe thx! Look at all the reviews I received this time!

XxblackwingsxX: you're creeping me out…-shiver- you must check ur emails every hour lol! Thx for reviewing!

xXx Simple Silent xXx: Sure! Luv to be your friend!

DerangedInsanity.x: Thx! Luv ya!

Pufflepengy: I do luv Ikuto! Just… not as much anymore! Hehe…

Cherrycookie: I updated just as u wished!

Yoshikuni: Here's more! (I no, I'm running out of things to say)

Midnightluv: yay! U read it! Thx!!

Me: Again, thx guys! Jeezes no one saw the hint I gave out last time that I was going to add another character! –Sigh- oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this new character I made!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hmmm…where should we go?" Mikan and her group had already visited every single shop in Central Town and it was only in the mid afternoon.

"I heard there was going to be fireworks at Central Town Square." Ruka explained while pointing north where the square was. It was rumoured that if you watch the fireworks with the person you love and kiss under the wide open sky, you'll be bounded together forever and live happily ever after, but of course it was just a rumour.

Hotaru shot Ruka a death glare. If Ruka was planning to do what Hotaru was thinking she was definitely going to kill him without second thoughts. Ruka saw this and quickly gave Hotaru a smile. Hotaru looked away with a tint of pink on her face.

"That sounds awesome! Let's go Hotaru!" Mikan dragged all three people to the town square. Half way there, she spotted a green seaweed headed girl with the rest of her fan club making big sign posts. After the whole AAO war thingo, Permy wasn't that bad! All thought that except for Natsume, he still hated the way Permy would droll over him like the rest of the girls. (A/N: All except one!)

"No! No! The letters got to be bigger and… MIKAN!" Permy spotted the cheery brunette with the rest of her gang. "You cannot believe what I just saw! This guy with silver hair with a tiny bit of yellow hint in it and blue crystal eyes that turns this shade of green under the sun has just transferred into our year level! He looked so hot! I'm making my fan club bigger now! Yes! I'll capture his attention in no time!" Mikan shivered, she never seen Permy look this evil before.

"He's at the fountain now at the town square! Go and peek at him. He is absolutely stunning gorgeous! BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

"Actually, we were heading there now, you want to come?" Mikan smiled sweetly. Natsume grunted again. _Another person to ruin the times I spend with Polka._

"Kyaa! I'd love to!" Sumire twirled around Natsume and Ruka hoping to capture their attention.

Hotaru got out her camera immediately, ready to look at this 'prince charming' to see if he was worth the time to torture. (A/N: Muahahahahaha lol)

When all five of them got there, they didn't need Permy to point out where he was. He was already attracting enough attention. It was just as Permy had said. He was dead gorgeous. He was sitting by the fountain leaning against the wall with one leg stretched out and the other one pulled towards him, lounging. A book in his hands and looked emotionless.

The girls around that area rushed into perfume or jewellery shops hoping to get something so strong or sparkly that will catch his attention, even just a second would be fine. (A/N: I know… I'm a bit exaggerating here…and after…)

When he ruffled his hair the girls fainted, when he let out a sigh the girls sighed with him, of course, for different reasons. Permy soon joined the big crowd of girls.

_Crash Bang _

Natsume and Ruka quickly turned around to see if something happened to Mikan or Hotaru but was surprised to see that _THE Imai Hotaru _just dropped her beloved camera and Mikan was looking at a boy in interest? The world must be going wrong for the people who knew these two girls. What they just did was the last thing anyone would imagine these two doing, this didn't impress Natsume or Ruka. That stare was only reserved for Hyuuga Natsume and that camera meant everything to Ruka, that camera started the sparks in their relationship.

"S-S-Sei-kun?" Mikan finally said a word after this long silence.

The person named 'Sei-kun' looked up from his book also too shocked to say anything. Mikan moved first, she grabbed Hotaru with her. When she was five steps away from him, she leaped up arms wide open to hug this 'Sei-kun'.

"Oi! Mi-"Too late.

_Splash_

The three of them all fell into the fountain.

"Mi-chan! Is that how you normally greet friends!? I hope not!" This 'Sei-kun' said.

"Hehe..!"

"That Baka never learns…" Hotaru let out a rare smile, but then quickly took out another upgraded baka gun.

Invention number 258 childhood friend baka gun

Upgraded version of baka gun. Only can hit childhood friends. Not for sell or auction. If you desperately need it please dial 000.

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Hehe, I see Hotaru never changed either. Still inventing strange things!"

Mikan and this 'Sei-kun' cracked up laughing while Hotaru just smiled at the two. Everyone by now were staring at these three weirdoes in the fountain looking like there were no worries in their lives. Mikan then remembered that she left her other two friends.

"Ruka-pyon! Natsume!" Mikan waved at the two boys that were rooted on the ground looking not too happy at what just happened.

* * *

Me: DA-DA-DA! FINISHED! Who was that 'Sei-kun' guy?!

Natsume: Someone ready to die

Me: -Glares at Natsume- What will happen next?

Natsume: Me killing him

Me:-Glares at Natsume again- Shush!

-Natsume rolled eyes-

Me: What I meant to say is DA-DA-DA! FINISHED! Who was that 'Sei-kun' guy?! What will happen next?! Read the next chapter to find out! Don't forget…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: YO! Miss me? –Winks- don't lie I know you do!

Natsume: Tch

Me: He meant somewhere around the lines of 'I really miss you! And I luv you!' oh Natsume I know you luv me! Tehe! Review reply time!

DerangedInsanity.x: Thx again! (blackwings! I see you're not first this time!lol)

Dominiqueanne: I finally managed to update!

crimsoneyes44: You got that right!

XxblackwingsxX: (not log on) Agh… are you blackwings? If you're not plz don't do that! But thx for the support!

-natsume-luvr25-: Thx for the support!

miKaN'natSuMe525: Tehe…hope you like this chapter!

XxblackwingsxX: Jeezes now I don't know which one is the real blackwings…-sweatdrop- I guess you are cauz you're logged on but HA! Ur last this time! Lol!

Me: Back to the story! Drum roll please!

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'll like to introduce you to Hiroshin Seichiro. He is Hotaru and my childhood friend!" Mikan jumped up and down in the fountain not really caring that her clothes were wet.

"Yo!" Seichiro had a cheerful attitude while greeting Mikan & Co.

"Sei-kun, this is Ruka-pyon and Natsume." Mikan continued.

"Ohaiyo." Ruka bowed his head politely. Even though he doesn't quite like this guy but he still has to show manners.

"Hn." On the other hand Natsume well…was just being Natsume like.

"Oi, Aho, what Alice do you have?" Hotaru stared at Seichiro waiting for an answer.

"Hmmmm…"

"Hurry up you Aho! I don't have patience with you!" Hotaru, as normal, got angry really fast.

"Gomene…I wanted to show you! Mite!" (Look) Seichiro lifted his hand and the water in the fountain started to twirl around his hand, dancing like swans but then suddenly turned to ice and dropped dead in the water before melting and joining their original forms again.

"Sugoi! Is it water?" Mikan asked.

"Well…you're half right."

"It's water and ice." Hotaru corrected.

"Yup!"

"That's' two very rare Alices you have there Hiroshin-san"

"Just call me Seichiro!" Seichiro gave Ruka a warm smile and the fan girls immediately swooshed back fainted.

"KYAAA! SEICHIRO-SAMA! I'M SUMIRE SHOUDA! Can I PLEASE be your girlfriend and can I also PLEASE have permission to make a fan club for you!" Permy gave him the best smile she can manage.

"Umm…you can make a fan club for me…but you can't be my girlfriend!" Seichiro quickly wrapped his arms around Mikan indicating Mikan was her girlfriend.

"Oi! Sei-kun! That was when we were…little…" Mikan whispered the end while growing crimson red.

Natsume just stared at them blank, but inside he was very jeal- I mean, ANGRY ye he was angry.

_How dare he touch MY Polka Dots. No-one is allowed to make her blush, cry or ANYTHING to her except for me._

What made him more jeal- I mean angry is that she didn't push him away like she pushed him away.

"Hota-Chan! Let's have a sleepover at your room! Just the three of us!" Seichiro quickly winked at Hotaru and Hotaru nodded.

"AGHHHH!" an annoying fan girl screamed. Everyone looked at her and saw some, no LOTS of lions and scarecrows flying/running this way. Not that it helped that fire was also seen everywhere, but Seichiro quickly distinguished it and Hotaru pulled out her baka gun.

_Baka Baka Baka_

Everyone gave a relief sigh but quickly took it back as Natsume glared at every single person there, staying longer than needed at Seichiro.

"Imai! He was going to…"

"It's okay Nogi, we use to sleep over all the time."

"Oh! What are your Alices?" Seichiro asked out of no where.

"Nullification/Invention." They both answered at the same time only to see Seichiro holding his hands on his mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"Per-haha-mission-haha to-haha-laugh"

"You're already laughing so why ask, you Aho."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It's been a whole two minutes until Seichiro settled down still have tears in his eyes.

"Sorry! I just thought it was really funny."

All of them raised an eyebrow with the why-is-it-funny look on their faces.

"Well…it suits you two. One is worthless and the other one started to make strange things since at the age of five!"

Mikan grunted disapprovingly, "I'm not worthless…" Mikan pouted cutely making Seichiro blush a bit, but this little movement didn't escape somebody's crimson eyes. Dagger stairs went directly to Seichiro immediately sending chills down Seichiro's spine.

"This is really starting to creep me out…"

"Natsume! Stop it!"

_Tch…now standing on his sides now huh?_

"Mi-Chan! Can I sleep at your room normally?"

"Sure! Why not?"

Awkward… Silent… Stiff…

"SAKURA MIKAN! How dare you always catch the hot peoples' attention every time someone comes to this school! GIVE OTHER PEOPLE CHANCES TOO!" Permy shouted furiously but luckily 

one of the fan members dragged her away incase she causes much more chaos than what was already happening now.

Ruka sighed in relief at least not in Hotaru's room, but still a bit of jealous that the guy can go to Mikan's room. On the other hand Natsume was very fine actually he is quite happy, quite happy that he just found someone to roast alive and then feed it to the dogs! Just to practice roasting human meat he burned down the nearest tree he could find. Again, Seichiro extinguished it before it burned down the whole Central Town.

Seichiro whispered into Mikan's ears also loud enough for Hotaru to hear, "Is that guy okay?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…he isn't normally like this."

Hotaru smirked; she had all the clues to figure out why Natsume was acting like this. I mean who did you think she was? She was THE famous Imai Hotaru, camera's were installed everywhere in the academy that were made by Hotaru and nothing could escape her eye. I bet there's one in Natsume's bedroom. The last time she visited her camera room, she swore she heard Natsume grumble somewhere on the lines, "Mikan…." When he was sleeping. Interesting wasn't it?

Ruka tried to calm Natsume while he was glaring at the pretty boy.

"You! Stay way from Polka Dots or else…" Natsume hissed.

"Polka Dots? Who's Polka Dots?" Seichiro had this question mark on his head.

"That Baka, you Aho!" Hotaru answered.

"Why is her name Polka Dots?"

"You want to know?"

Seichiro nodded his head

"500 rabbits." Hotaru handed her hand out ready to be paid.

"I'll pay you back when I get this month's allowance."

"Deal. Because she wears Polka Dot Panties."

Everyone watched them talk in silence. Hotaru really doesn't have the work 'secret' and 'friends' in her dictionary. She only had 'money' in her thin, only-contains-one-word dictionary apparently.

Mikan cried waterfalls while blushing ten shades of red. Now EVERYONE knows…not that no-one didn't but now even SEI-KUN knows… Mikan grabbed the book Seichiro was holding and started to hit him non-stop.

"SEI-KUN NO BAKA!"

"Mi-Chan! Ite! I didn't…OUCH! Do anything! AHH!"

Natsume didn't like Mikan getting angry at some other guy because only HE can get her angry. As some say "you don't need two kings at the same place" they only need one and that was going to be Hyuuga Natsume. (A/N: Something like that! Correct me if I'm wrong)

Once Mikan stopped hitting Seichiro, Natsume cut in.

"I'll say it ONE more time. Stay away from Polka Dots!"

Seichiro didn't answer him but looked at him boringly. Without another word Natsume turned to leave.

"What? Running away?" Seichiro yelled after him in a joking way. Even though it was a joke, Natsume still took it seriously. He glared at him and slowly walked back, hands in pockets, looking at him in disgust.

"You! Which type of class are you in? Star level? Normal class? Age?"

"I'm in dangerous ability, same class as you, one year older than Mi-Chan and since I live in Mikan's room now, 2 stars!" Seichiro ran his fingers through the back of his hair with a confuse look on his face.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "What star level are you SUPPOSE to be?"

"3 stars"

"Tch"

"Wow! You're a 3 star just like Hotaru!"

_Never praised when I'm a special star! Tch standing on his side again._

"What about Natsume?"

"He's a special star!

"Wow…you're really impressive…"

Murmurs started in the crowd. Let's just see what they are saying

Fan girl No.1: "Kyaaa! He's so kind! Another charm added!"

Fan girl No.2: "I love him more!!"

Fan girl No.3: "Seichiro-sama is really honest!"

Of course there are those who were faithful to Natsume.

Fan girl No.1: "Worthless!"

Fan girl No.2: "Hmph! Still lower than Natsume-sama!"

Fan girl No.3: "Trying to pretend to be kind!"

Natsume coldly stared at Seichiro for a while before dragging Mikan away.

"Let's go Ruka."

"Eh? H-hai!" Ruka gave a small bow to Seichiro before following Natsume.

"Let me go, Natsume!"

"Our double dated haven't ended yet!"

"Double date?!" The crowd swore that Seichiro's expression became emotionless than anger before quickly turning into a happy, confused smile when Mikan turned around…

* * *

Me: Done! Longer than all of my other chapters! –Proud- so… what do you think? I hope it is good! –Smiles-

Natsume: Just as bad as the other chapters…maybe even worse…

Me: Just cauz Seichiro is such a sweet guy doesn't make the chapter worse!

Natsume: -Mumbles- Yes it does –Mumbles-

Me: Oh well! Signing out!

Luv ya!

always storylover1234


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Back, back! Not dead yet! Hope you like this chapter! And also I've decided to reply the reviewers by email instead! Have fun reading! PLEASE tell me I improved! Even if you didn't mean it! lol -wink-

Chapter 7

Mikan turned around with her hair dangling in the air only to catch sight of several people stepping away from Seichiro. Even Sumire shuffled back a bit avoiding him like a plague. Seichiro looked innocent enough.

_Why is everyone backing away from him?_

The same question went across four minds' instantly. Hotaru's eyes widened for a second before returning back to the emotionless, dull eyes. She lifted her hand and twirled her hair behind her ear. The movement was so quick no-one caught sight of it except for one. (A/N: Sorry I cant tell you who yet. Maybe next chapter.)

"Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and I are having a double date!" Mikan blinked with innocent eyes ignoring the gasps of horror and whispers in the crowd.

"**NO WAY! **Is that little twerp going out with **MY **Natsume-sama!" Nods were exchanged between the girls and some of them made high-pitch cries to signal it was the end of the world.

"NOOOOOO!"

"We might as well end this right now. I have some business to do in the lab. Plus these screams are making me sick." Hotaru turned gracefully around before disappearing out of sight. Being Mikan, she quickly ran to follow Hotaru before turning around and waved, "Seichiro! I'll see you in the dorm!" Seichiro nodded.

The whispers were still going on in the crowd and Natsume was getting really annoyed. Water dripping sounds could be heard and all heads snapped towards the fountain. Not to see a kind, caring, innocent face but a cold, stern face glaring back at Natsume. Hands in pockets, he jumped over the circle of the fountain and all the water started to form into a big blob. It gently splashed back into the fountain leaving a totally dry Seichiro standing still. As if flying he disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsume. Seichiro gave him a sweet, caring smile and turned his body towards the bus station before bumping his shoulder against Natsume's and disappearing like smoke.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" Ruka's gentle eyes filled with concern.

"Hn." Was all he got for an answer. Though it seemed like a weird answer, Ruka knew what he meant.

"Shall we leave then?" Ruka smiled gently and Natsume gave him a nod in return. Both walked towards the bus station too. They knew they just missed the previous bus which had the cheerful Mikan, the ice queen, Hotaru and the mysterious new guy, Seichiro.

~.~.~

The clear bell rang, signaling dinner was ready. Hundreds of children tried to squish into the two sided doors. They hardly made any process, but Mikan's friends always find one way or another to get in there faster.

"Move." Was the magical word from Hotaru, to make everyone and everything make way for the blackmailing queen and her friends. Oh yes, things were going her way. Better sentence: Things **MUST** go her way.

The second gang normally came in later. Natsume's gang. The second you feel heat, is the signal you move again. This daily routine comes everyday, until it was broken, today. Seems like the third signal just arrived. People who witnessed his cold side, moved away instantly while the dumb people were still trying to squish into the doors.

Seichiro cleared his throat and for the nth time of the day, everyone's attention moved to him. All the girls automatically stepped aside, worshipping his majesty. Some boys stepped away with envy written in their eyes but there were still 3/4 of the guys staring at Seichiro without moving an inch.

"What do you want, newbie?" a brave one challenged.

"May I please enter the room?"

_Seichiro and his fake smile_. Everyone thought. Rumors fly fast, they say. What happened in Central Town was right now in the headlines of the school newspaper_. Behind the mask is a cruel ice prince_. They recalled what the paper said.

~.~.~

Mikan and Natsume's friends heard a scream and there he was, standing in the dining room looking for an available seat. Mikan and Seichiro's eyes met for a second. Seichiro smiled warmly towards her. Hotaru instantly told Anna to move a seat across. Anna obeyed. Seichiro whispered thanks to both of them before comfortably seating himself next to Mikan.

"What took you so long?" Mikan pouted.

"It was a bit crowded at the door," Seichiro answered

Natsume grabbed the tablecloth tighter than he expected. Smoke could be smelt and everyone stared at Natsume. No-one dared to talk to him. They knew the consequences when talking to an angry Natsume. The tablecloth started to flicker into little flames, but it was instantly put out.

"Mikan, your senses are improving," Hotaru praised. Anna and Nonoko exchanged looks. Something was terribly wrong today. Hotaru praising? They must've heard it wrong.

"I didn't do anything!" Mikan tilted her head to the side.

"It was me," Seichiro said. "Never thought the famous kuro-neko was so weak." He gave Natsume a mocking smile. Koko gulped. He doesn't like what he was hearing obviously.

"Umm…guys? I'm just gonna go back to my room," Koko squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Sumire asked in concern. Over the years some other relationship also bloomed.

"Let's just say, a battle has just begun," he whispered back, before excusing himself away from the battle scene.

Sumire looked confused at first but noticed the silent glaring competition going on between the two. Natsume blinked first. Seichiro gave a triumphant smirk. _1-0 to me, Hyuuga…_

"Mi-chan! Do you want my ice-cream?" Seichiro turned back to Mikan.

"Can I really have it?"

"All yours!" He smiled. _2-0 to me, Hyuuga_

Natsume flinched and glared at the two people whom one he loved and the other he hated. _Don't you dare go around and touch __**MY**__ Mikan. _Ew…did he just thought that. Man, he sounded like a possessive person…

"So, Sei-kun! Where's your room located at?" Mikan asked.

"Where my room is," replied Hotaru. Although she knew that the question wasn't for her, she answered anyway. Ruka choked on his food. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard? _Ruka mentally shook his head._ They can't be living in the __**SAME**__ room. I mean come on! _

"You two are living together?" Yuu asked in disbelief.

"No." Was Hotaru's simple answer.

"But you just said that…" Nonoko got cut off.

"Where my room **USE** to be. And if you are planning to ask why, then the answer is: because someone's last name starts with an 'H' right **H**iroshin-san?" Hotaru emphasized the 'H' maybe a little bit too much.

(IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm gonna explain how the rooms are ordered. First it's star ranking. For example Natsume lived in the middle of the top floor, because he is the only special star. Then all the ones next to his are 3 stars. The one next to Natsume's room WAS Hotaru's room because her last name begins with an 'I' which is the closest to letter 'A'. Hotaru is a 3 star ranking with her last name closest to 'A' so she gets that room. But Seichiro's last name starts with an 'H' which leads him having Hotaru's room and all the other rooms move one across. Yes I know it's confusing. If you still don't get it PM me and I'll explain it again.)

Seichiro gulped with the rest, already praying to God to allow him to survive tonight. "Ahahaha…ye you're right," not sounding happy at all.

"Let's have a sleepover! Just the three of us!" Mikan suggested happily

Natsume banged his fist on the table, forming huge crack. The anger thermometer went up by 20°, before slowly coming down again.

"Hn." He regained his posture before swirling his wine glass and taking a sip.

_It's gonna be one hell night._

Me: Done! I'M DONE! Phew. Took me ages to type this one! Okay, maybe not but oh wellz. IT'S DONE! That's what counts! Now if you'll do me a favor and press the button below! That'll make my day! Luv ya all!

P.S Late happy b'day to Natsume! 27/11 always remember it! ^^ -eats cake-

~always storylover1234~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: First a VERY late Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Hope you guyz are having a wonderful holiday! Thx for all the lovely reviews, they really made my day! Oh right! Drum roll for chapter 8!

* * *

_Ouji-sama : Prince_

_

* * *

_Chapter 7

"Let's have a sleepover! Just the three of us!" Mikan suggested happily

Natsume banged his fist on the table, forming huge crack. The anger thermometer went up by 20°, before slowly coming down again.

"Hn." He regained his posture before swirling his wine glass and taking a sip.

_It's gonna be one hell night._

_

* * *

_Chapter 8

~.~.~

* * *

Silence filled the table. Natsume just ruined the table. First the double date, then the rumor about Seichiro, then Koko getting a headache while muttering about world destruction and now, Natsume was not acting like Natsume.

"Natsume, are you feeling alright?" Mikan stood up, leaned towards him and placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. The blush didn't escape anyone's eyes, except for the dense one.

"Don't touch me!" Natsume quickly snapped his head towards the other direction, leaving a hurt expression on Mikan's face. He regretted that. It kind of felt nice with her hand touching his forehead, it made him calm down a bit. Not that he would ever admit it.

_Nice way of making her fall for you, Hyuuga. _Seichiro rolled his eyes mentally.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. _No one is allowed to make that hurt expression on that baka's face except for me. _

"Let's go baka, I'm done eating," Hotaru instantly stood up from the chair. Still angry at Natsume, she nodded to Seichiro to follow suit.

"Where are you three going?" Ruka stood up too, hesitantly looked at Hotaru in the eye, hoping he wasn't annoying her.

"Since when did you care, bunny boy?" Ruka flushed in embarrassment and anger, how he hated the nickname she gave him and how that's the closest he can get her to acknowledging his presence. Ruka fidgeted on the spot, controlling himself not to say anything more to piss her off.

"Just curious," he replied.

Hotaru turned her head towards the crimson one, who also showed curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, first, I'm going to head to baka's room to get her stuff and dump it in Seichiro's room," knowing that it'll piss him off, the evidence was all on his face. Hotaru gave a smirk of satisfactory_, The next time he makes the same mistake, it'll be much more worse._

"Hotaru! You're finally calling me by my first name again!" Seichiro smiled happily. The last time he heard his name called by Hotaru was before they talked about Seichiro moving into Hotaru's room. Hotaru only rolled her eyes before heading towards her next destination: baka's room.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

"This is your room. Mi-chan?" Seichiro looked at the door, but even though he prepared himself for it, it was still a little bit too much… The mini pink pixies were stuck on the door, and little mini tea sets, fairies, princess and princes were all there, and above all, in bold pink letters it screamed: SAKURA MIKAN'S FAIRYTALE ROOM

Mikan nodded enthusiastically, "I decorated it myself," a proud look crossed her face.

Without a second glance, Hotaru swung the door open with great force as it banged to the wall on the right.

"My wall~~~!" Mikan cried in anguish as she stuck her face gently on the pink wall and cried tearfully.

Seichiro sweatdropped. He definitely didn't prepare himself for that. Crying over a wall_? Ahaha…I guess it's Mi-chan we're talking about_… Seichiro bent down on one knee and kissed Mikan on the forehead.

"There, there, Mi-chan, I'm sure Hotaru didn't mean it."

**MIKAN'S P.O.V**

A dashing handsome prince knelt down before me, like they did in fairytales, kissed me, the pauper, on the forehead with great passion. Pink butterflies flew around us, and glow worms seemed to dance around us congratulating me on finding a prince!

"My beautiful princess, I'm sure your lovely best friend didn't mean it."

My heart skipped a beat.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What's wrong Mi-chan?" Seichiro looked at Mikan who was in La-la-land. He waved a hand in front of her face. No reaction. Seichiro stood up, while still holding onto Mikan's shoulder, dragging her up in the process. Mikan suddenly snapped back to reality and the first thing Seichiro heard from her was.

"Ouji-sama" Mikan sighed dreamily.

"Eh?"

"Oi! You two love-birds, you're making me sick. Now, Seichiro grab the pillow and whatever she needs for this sleepover. Baka, get what you want and then both of you head towards my ex-room."

"But what are you going to do?" Seichiro asked, quirking his eyebrow, wondering if Hotaru was even going to carry ANYTHING.

"Why, of course, order you around." Hotaru kept her head held high, not even a bit of guilt or shame written across her face. Seichiro and Mikan groaned together. Being her childhood friend made them realize that arguing was futile. Well, arguing with Hotaru was at least, futile. Hotaru strolled out of Mikan's room and turned left, leaving the two busy workers alone.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

"Mi-chan, you need this?" Seichiro waved around all sorts of random stuff, waiting for Mikan's approval.

"Ouji-sama, are you sure you want to do this?" Since Mikan woke up from her day dreaming, she still hasn't stop calling Seichiro 'Ouji-sama'. Not that he minded, it just sounds funny. Who in their right mind would call people 'Ouji-sama'? Unless, of course, they're fangirls or they love fairytales. In this case it's the 'I love fairytales' solution.

"Mi-chan, I don't think you should call me 'Ouji-sama' in public…" Seichiro was worrying about Mikan's safety. If this was heard by the crazy Seichiro fangirls, especially that green haired girl, who knows what they were going to do to poor innocent Mikan.

"Why?" Mikan tilted her head to the side, creating a totally cute image.

"Because…because…er…Ouji-sama orders you!" Seichiro prayed that this would be enough to fool her. Normal people wouldn't be fooled, they'll just stare at him as if he was crazy, but being Mikan, she saluted and agreed, grinning like an idiot.

Seichiro sighed. This has never happened to him before, all those years with Mikan when she was young, Mikan never looked at him like that before. But he smiled inwardly, that was another step forward for their relationship, and soon he was also grinning like an idiot.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

"Mi-chan, you've got everything?" Seichiro stood up and stretched his back, Mikan practically wanted everything to be moved into Seichiro's room.

"Yup! I've got everything!" Mikan smiled at her bag packed full of everything she needed. Seichiro and Mikan set out to where Hotaru was, dragging everything behind them rather than picking the bag up and carrying it. People gave them weird stares, why was a one star going to a three star's room? This was strange. It'll be understandable if she was going to visit a friend, but with all those bags, it seemed like she was going to live there for a while.

When they reached their destination, they collapsed to the floor in front of the door, taking short breathes. The next door suddenly slammed open, revealing a raven head boy, with wet hair and a bottle of water in the other hand. The first thing he realized was that people were lying in front of his door. He glared at them without realizing who it was. Most of their faces were covered in bags.

"Hello, Hyuuga!" Seichiro greeted the raven head first. But in return he got a long, cold glare.

"Not very friendly are you?" Seichiro chuckled before removing all the bags on top of Mikan and unlocking his door.

"What did you do to Polka-dots?" Natsume demanded for an answer. Tired wasn't the word to describe her, she looked more like she got ran over by a truck.

"So you two are finally here, I was getting bored," a voice cut in, on the couch, flicking through the television was no other than Imai Hotaru, the Satan herself for punishing them of walking five whole floors, since the elevator sign said: Sorry for the inconvenience, but Imai Hotaru would like to inspect these elevators, they won't be open until tomorrow, I'd like to say sorry once again.

"THAT WAS BULL CRAP!" Seichiro shouted. He was beyond furious but before he could add more colorful words he got shot by the baka gun.

"Please, I'm trying to watch T.V. You can just put all the stuff next to my cupboards, oops, I slipped again, **your **cupboards."

_She still hasn't gotten over it yet_. Seichiro suddenly wondered if she'll ever get over it.

* * *

Me: Done again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Poor Mi-chan and Seichiro! Read and review! I'll be looking forward to see lots of happy faces! -cough- I hope it's on my face -cough- Again, thx for your time of reading it! Luv ya!

~always storylover1234~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Me: Back and alive~! Thx for all the reviewers and readers out there! I really appreciate it! I hope I can see more of them later on!

IMPORTANT Note:

Thanks to fitha for pointing out a few of my mistake! I realized that I put Ruka next to Natsume's room and then said it was done in alphabetically order. Yes, HUGE mistake haha… I actually knew that but totally forgot to mention it. Sadly I have just revealed how unorganized I am. But don't worry I would explain it now. I had to somehow get Ruka to be next to Natsume so this is what I came up. (I admit the idea was bad but bare with me) Ruka nearly had an accident a few years ago, (when the AAOs attacked) he was heavily injured and nearly died and so from that day on, Natsume insists that Ruka should stay close to him, so he somehow stomped into the principal office and demanded Ruka to have the nearest room to him and since Hotaru wasn't willing to give her room up Ruka got the other room on the other side of Natsume. This was supposed to be written as a paragraph before in more detail but now I just can't seem to squeeze it in. (or I'm too lazy to) Thanks again to fitha~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… :(

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

Previously in Chapter 8:

_"THAT WAS BULL CRAP!" Seichiro shouted. He was beyond furious but before he could add more colorful words he got shot by the baka gun._

_"Please, I'm trying to watch T.V. You can just put all the stuff next to my cupboards, oops, I slipped again, __**your **__cupboards."_

_She still hasn't gotten over it yet. Seichiro suddenly wondered if she'll ever get over it. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9

~.~.~

_

* * *

_

Seichiro let out a long tired sigh as he moved Mikan's bags inside the room. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as the room was filled with lavender smell. He was certain that before it smelled like jasmines. If he remembered correctly he put a vase of them next to his window. His gaze wondered towards the windows and found certainly the vase was still there, but his favourite flowers were nowhere in sight. Instead there were a bunch of lavenders standing there instead. His frown deepened. Could it be that he was loosing his memory at such a young age?

"I put them there. The jasmines were giving me a headache." Hotaru answered his unasked question in a matter of fact tone. Seichiro sighed again. How could he forget. Where ever Hotaru goes, the smell of lavender follows. As he continued moving the suit cases he spotted few white jasmines poking itself out of the rubbish bin. He massaged his temples in an irritated manner.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

Natsume had long left, locking himself in his room again next door. Ruka was about to follow him inside but Natsume stopped him.

"Don't you have a 'ice queen' to please?" Natsume inquired before closing the door on a flushed face friend. Ruka muttered something like what a best friend and with a mocking voice he mumbled to himself: "Don't you have a 'tangerine' to please?" The door was quickly smashed open revealing two piercing red-eyes staring at the startled Ruka.

"Ruka," he stated slowly, "if I hear another word about it, don't blame me if you wake up tomorrow and find your whole room burnt into ashes. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Ruka gulped. The door was once again slammed shut and this time, a soft click of a lock was heard right after. Ruka blushed in embarrassment. Being caught wasn't a good thing. Dropping a mental note in his head not to ever mock Hyuuga Natsume, ever again in his lifetime. Or the next. He walked towards the next room knocking on it softly. With permission, he entered.

"Ruka-pyon~!" Mikan sang his name and with a flick of her hand, she motioned him over. He plopped himself down in between Hotaru and Mikan and wriggled around to make himself more comfortable. He took a sniff at the room, lavender.

"Seichiro-kun, you have a really weird taste for flower scents," he blurted out without thinking. Mikan stared at him at shock. Ruka never accused someone's interests or tastes. He was the kind, loving Ruka for goodness sakes! Hotaru twitched. Ruka was bewildered himself. What was wrong with him. So what if Seichiro knew **her **before him? So what if he spent more time with **her**? So what if he uses the scent of **her **favourite flower? It doesn't matter…does it?

"Umm…If I was you, I'll take that back," Seichiro suggested, "you know, incase something BAD happens to you." Ruka gritted his teeth. Was he challenging him? Even though Ruka is kind _most of the time_, doesn't mean he gets challenged around. Without thinking again, he blurted out the first thing on his mind again.

"Well, I just thought it was a bit girly for you. I mean come on lavender? That's the worst smell ever," obviously Ruka didn't mean that. He somehow started to like lavender. Of course it wasn't because **she** smelled like it. Not at all. Hotaru twitched.

"Bunny-boy, you better listen to him or something _really_ bad is going to happen to you," Hotaru's venom dripped at the end of the sentence, sending a shiver down everyone's spine except for the right now not-in-the-right-mind Ruka. Ruka growled inwardly. Now **she** was defending him.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

Over on the other side of the room a Raven-head boy was lounging on his own bed with a manga book nearly folded beside him. He gave out a low chuckle at the conversation next door. He wasn't called kuro-neko for nothing.

"Idiots," though his word was harsh, his face had a gentle care-free look that only a few people in his lifetime were able to witness. He took another breath as he jumped off the bed, sensing his best friend was walking towards the room, probably on the edge of breaking into a fit.

The door was swung open before the blond knocked. He stepped aside, letting the frustrated Ruka inside. Natsume held another laugh in at the sight of Ruka's pouty lipped, messy hair and attempted 'angry-look'. He was pretty sure any fan-girl would die to see this sight. It made Ruka look more girly. Natsume gently closed the door behind before sitting at his favourite flaming red chair.

"What's up with you?"

The answer was a grunt and a, "You already know." Natsume smirked at his friend's reaction. His friend knew him too well. Even after Ruka knew that Natsume heard, he didn't hesitate retelling the story and adding some dramatic gestures and his own thoughts about this situation. Natsume patiently listened to every word and nodded occasionally.

"That was stupid," was Natsume's opinion about this. Ruka bulged his eyes out. Great, his best friend just abandoned him. Could the day get any worse?

"Think about it," Natsume continued, "**If **it wasn't that new-guy who put the flowers there **who else **could it be?" Ruka gave a thoughtful second.

"Umm…well…who else?"

Natsume sighed at his friend's stupidity. "Maybe a certain 'ice-queen' would," Ruka sat still, tapping his finger on his chin rhythmically. Until realization hit Ruka hard and cold. He replayed how Hotaru twitched and the last sentence she said to him before he left with a hot-head. He groaned as he bent over, his head made contact with his knee. Natsume pitied him, but who was he to pity? He had his own problems when it came to relationships. And everything was running smoothly until **he** came.

That night wasn't a good one, not to Natsume and Ruka at least. Ruka requested to stay in his friend's room, to 'clear up his thoughts more' and being Natsume, he agreed. The whole night was filled with laughter throughout the whole fifth floor as the brunette, the 'new guy' and the ice queen laughed their heads off. Well, the ice queen just had a genuine smile on her face, occasionally letting out a soft chuckle. And when morning hit, Natsume was the crankiest person on earth. It wasn't nice to only get three hour of sleep throughout the whole night. Ruka probably went to sleep as soon as the fuss died down. But Natsume was too occupied in his mind that a certain **somebody** was sharing a room with **his **brunette.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

Me: I hope this chapter made up my slow-updating? Just like every other time, review please, it would make me happier! ^^ Constructive criticisms are welcomed with wide open arms and new ideas, suggestions are treated the same. Well, until next time! Luv ya!

~always storylover1234~


End file.
